My Weird Friends
by swaggydreamer16
Summary: Did you ever realize how weird our friends can be sometimes? Well, I think that Gabriella Montez (HSM) just realized that her friends are crazy too. Takes Place in High School Musical 3.
1. Chapter 1

Not Gabby.

Not Gabs.

Not G.

It's Gabriella.

I'm not boring though. I am smart. I can sing. I am nice. I have friends.

I'm Gabriella Montez.

"And then, I found a new game, called Fruit Wars." Chad explained to Gabriella, Taylor, and Troy. Spring break had just ended, and this was the first day back at school.

"Could we talk about something other than a stupid fruit game?" Taylor asked.

"I promise you, it's really fun." Chad and Taylor rounded the corner down to Taylor's locker.

"Fruit wars. Who knows what Chad is thinking." Troy said.

"I know you like it too Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Maybe." Troy smiled too.

Sharpay walked over to them. "Hey Troy! When's the big game?" She asked.

"Yesterday" He said as Sharpay stared at her phone.

She looked up at him. "Well, good luck! Toodles!" She left.

"How obvious is it that she is not interested at all?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Really obvious." She laughed.

"Hey, what do you think about a date I've been planning on Saturday? It'll be a whole day of fun."

"I'd love to! Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"It's summer time!" (High School Musical Song Reference)

"It's our vacation!" They both laughed thinking about the song they sang almost a year ago.

"It's al 1:00. I'll pick you up."

"In your 'truck'?" Gabriella used air quotes with her fingers and giggled.

"Yes, in my truck." Troy smiled.

"Alright, well I can't wait Wildcat. C'mon, let's go to homeroom."

On Saturday, at 1:00, Gabriella ran outside her house to find Troy's beaten down truck at her driveway. Troy got out of the car and put a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's this for?" Gabriella asked.

"I told you this would be a fun date." He said.

When the car finally stopped, Troy opened the door to let her out. He led her to the door and then took Gabriella's blindfold off. They walked inside and found... Wait, is this...

"Introducing the Fruit Wars Convention." Troy said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella hadn't expected this. Usually Troy had planned the most romantic dates. This was not her idea of romantic.

"So, what do you think?" Troy asked. Just then, Chad walked over with Taylor.

"This is so awesome! You have to come over here and check out these free levels they're giving out." Chad told Troy. Taylor walked over to Gabriella.

"This was highly expected from Chad, but I'm guessing not from Troy." Taylor said to her.

"You got that right." Gabriella sighed.

"What do you think of heading to the spa right down the street?"

"Would that hurt the boys' feelings?"

"They're fine. Come on let's go tell them."

They went and told Troy and Chad, who were fine with it, even though they didn't seem to be paying too much attention.

As they were at the spa getting their nails done, Gabriella began to feel guilty for leaving. Troy always did the things Gabriella liked; maybe she should have done this for him. Meanwhile, at the fruit convention, the boys were getting power ups for their fruits

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" Chad asked Troy.

"Didn't you hear them? They went to a spa down the street. Maybe we should go get them." Troy told Chad.

"Or we could try using these power-ups over there!" Chad pointed to a couple of gaming systems set up.

"That sounds like fun."

Little did they know that the girls were planning something at the spa. They were making a special room for the boys so that Troy and Chad could play Fruit wars while Gabriella and Taylor got manicures. They asked the owner of the spa. She said no, but that they were allowed to use their tablets with the volume off and play Fruit Wars. They set up the tablets with a bunch of bananas nearby them. They dragged the boys there and they all spent the next hour getting spa treatments and playing Fruit Wars.

Gabriella realized that even though her friends were weird and played Fruit Wars, they were her best friends and that would never change.

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me."

-Gabriella and Troy, High School Musical 2

If you liked this chapter, you may like my High School Musical chapter in Fandoms Ghost Stories:

s/11246438/3/Fandoms-Ghost-Stories


End file.
